Salah Siapa?
by biya-kyuke
Summary: Pair : WONKYU


SALAH SIAPA?

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, gak masuk kategori PWP tapi ada NCnya. entahlah….

Disclaimer : this fic is mine

Kyuhyun's POV

"Kyu, lihat pangeranmu!" Sungmin hyung berbisik ditelingaku sembari menunjuk kearah lelaki berkacamata bertubuh tinggi dan besar yang sedang duduk disudut ruang perpustakaan. aku tersenyum. "santai hyung, aku tak mau dihukum karena mengganggu waktu santainya" aku melirik kearah Sungmin hyung yang menatap bingung kearahku. " kenapa bingung? kau tidak pernah dihukum namjachingumu ya?" aku menggodanya. " ya! berhenti membicarakan hal mesum didepanku Kyuhyun pabbo!" Sungmin hyung memukul jidatku dengan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia pegang. lalu berlalu meninggalkanku. menuju Donghae-namjachingunya-.

yah, sekarang aku sendirian. aku melirik ragu kearah Siwon hyung-orang yang tadi ditunjuk Sungmin hyung- yang adalah namjachinguku. dia sedang berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. ukh! selalu saja begini. saat-saat disekolah kan seharusnya menyenangkan. apalagi aku punya namjachingu yang berwajah sangat tampan, tanpa kacamata bodoh itu tentunya.

"Kyu!" kurasakan seseorang berteriak ditelingaku. aku menoleh keasal suara dengan cepat. " Kyu, kau tidak ada acara kan hari ini?" seorang namja bertubuh kecil, Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. hell, no! matilah aku hari ini. aku melirik was-was kearah Siwon hyung yang sama sekali tak bergeming sambil menatap buku bodohnya. astaga! dia bahkan bersikap tak peduli.

aku mencoba menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut-yang dipaksakan- agar ia mengerti.

" mian Wookie, bukannya aku tak mau-"

" temani saja" kudengar Siwon hyung memotong kalimatku. aku tersenyum, setengah menyeringai saat melihat wajah terganggu Siwon hyung. bukan, sebenarnya bukan kalimat ini yang ingin kudengar dari mulutnya. tapi biarlah, setidaknya dia cemburu.

" temani saja dia Kyuhyun-ssi, dan cepat pergi dari sini. kalian mengganggu" sontak aku melotot mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut Siwon hyung. ukh! dia itu gila atau apa? aku ini namjachingunya! kenapa malah menyuruhku bersama namja lain. aku mendelik kearah Siwon hyung. tapi dia malah mengacuhkan pandangan marahku. kalau begini lebih baik aku pergi saja!

Kyuhyun's POV end

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah pintu. semua orang menatap heran kearah Siwon, mereka semua heran, kenapa semua ucapan namja berkacamata itu bisa dengan mudah membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjalin hubungan. bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon-kutubuku dan siswa terbaik disekolah-berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang termasuk pintar, tapi tetap saja mereka- Siwon dan Kyuhyun- bertolak belakang. sekarang, semua orang menatap kearah Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. mereka mendadak ingin tahu pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini bisa mengontrol Cho Kyuhyun hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Siwon, dengan wajah datar kembali menekuni isi bukunya. dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah. atau tersinggung tepatnya. tapi ia juga sangat tahu apa yang bisa membuat namja bermata cokelat itu memaafkannya.

.

.

"orang bodoh! Siwon bodoh! bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, menendang semua yang ada dihadapannya. berusaha meredam amarahnya karena kejadian diperpustakaan tadi. selalu begini ketika Kyuhyun marah karena Siwon, ia akan memilih sendiri dan mengumpat. lalu kembali kerumah dengan wajah kusut.

"Kyu? kau tak apa?" terdengar suara Ryeowook yang terengah-engah. sepertinya sedari tadi Ryeowook mengejarnya. "Ne Wookie, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. mau kutemani?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari menyeringai. mendadak ia punya ide untuk balas dendam pada Siwon. sedangkan Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat.

.

.

"terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku Kyu~" ujar Ryeowook sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir. "ehm.. Wookie aku ingin minta bantuanmu" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Wookie. "ne, katakan saja Kyu~" Ryeowook tersenyum senang. jarang sekali Kyuhyun bersikap baik seperti ini. kesempatan seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, pikir Ryeowook. "aku ingin mengajakmu menginap dirumahku. menemaniku" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Ryeowook terlonjak dari tempat duduknya."MAU! AKU MAU Kyu~" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat. sementara itu Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

.

.

"cklek…" Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu pelan. tak ingin membuat keributan karena ini sudah malam. Siwon pasti sudah tidur. ya, Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Siwon. dan itulah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kerumahnya-dan Siwon. membuat Siwon cemburu. "ayo Wookie," Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dilantai dua, Siwon menatapnya datar dan menggeram, "anak itu…"

"ayo Wookie, kasur ini cukup untuk kita berdua" ajak Kyuhyun. "ah, iya Kyu~" Ryeowook segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mentari bahkan sudah begitu terang saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. silaunya cahaya matahari yang menyusup membuatnya langsung tersadar. ia menyeringai. pasti Siwon sedang marah karena melihatnya tengah tidur berdua dengan namja lain. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat untuk membangunkan Ryeowook. ia melihat kearah sekeliling dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. tangannya bergerak mencari ponselnya. Kyuhyun mendial nomor Ryeowook saat menemukan ponselnya. "ha-halo?" suara Ryeowook terdengar terbata diseberang sana. "kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Kyuhyun menambahkan penekanan pada nada bicaranya. "er.. i- itu.." Kyuhyun mengernyit, nada suara Ryeowook terdengar takut.

"aku yang memintanya pulang babyKyu~" sontak Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara yang memotong percakapannya dengan Ryeowook. ternyata Siwon. "ke-kenapa? kemarin kau memintaku menemaninya. kenapa malah menyuruhnya pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan gugup saat melihat Siwon berjalan kearahnya. tentu saja Kyuhyun gugup! Siwon sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi karena rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan basah. Siwon terlihat, err.. Tampan! tanpa kacamatanya. setidaknya itu yang baru saja terlintas di benak Kyuhyun .

"menemaninya bukan berarti mangajaknya masuk kekamar mu chagy~" Siwon tersenyum simpul sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming. "tak ada yang akan menjamin apa yang akan anak kecil centil itu lakukan pada nae babyKyu kan?" lanjut Siwon hyung.

"memangnya kau peduli?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. ia masih kesal soal masalah kemarin. "lebih dari itu sayang~" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun. "enghh.." membuat Kyuhyun mendesah geli. "kau nakal babyKyu~"ujar Siwon sembari menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Kyuhyun. menggapai pantat kenyal Kyuhyun.

.

.

"ahh.. aku masih enghh.. marah padamuhh" ujar Kyuhyun terbata. tangan Siwon dipantatnya telah berpindah kearah kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup, meremasnya didalam celana Kyuhyun dan memijatnya lembut.

"ssshh… aku tak mendengar penolakan babyKyu~" Siwon mendesah berat. menggoda Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Ukh! hyunghh… aku mau mandi~" Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Siwon yang sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"No babyKyu…. kita akan mandi setelah urusan ini selesai" ujar Siwon sembari menunjuk kejantanannya yang sudah membesar dibalik celana santainya.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

"enghhh…. hhahhh… " susah sekali rasanya menolak saat Siwon hyung mengajakku berhubungan seks. ditubuh Siwon hyung sepertinya sudah ada magnet yang selalu bisa menjeratku untuk ikut dalam permainan seks hebatnya.

lihat saja sekarang, dia sedang menjilat spot sensitive di kulit leherku. kalian tahu rasanya seperti apa? "enghhh…." ini bahkan sangat nikmat. tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh dadaku saja sudah membuatku bergetar sehebat ini. apa lagi sampai lidahnya menjilati nippleku. oooh, sulit sekali membayangkannya.

"hyunghhh… ennakhh" aku mendesah tak karuan saat Siwon hyung mengemut tonjolan didadaku seperti sedang meminta ASI. lidahnya menggelitik saraf nippleku sampai rasanya kepalaku berputar.

"apa yang enak babyKyu~?" ukh, dia mencoba menggodaku. pinggulku bergerak-gerak gelisah karena terhipnotis rasa nikmat.

"unghhh… janghhh..an berhenn…hhh..ti" tanganku bergerak acak meremas rambut hitamnya . Sembari menekan kepalanya untuk lebih keras menggigit putingku.

bisa kurasakan ujung kejantananku yang bergesekkan dengan perut kokohnya,yang tanpa basa-basi membuatku sangat turn on.

**OH MY GOD Siwon! Cepat masuki aku!**

TBC


End file.
